


You Said I Would Be Queen

by Shusu (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: Spooky Offerings [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Minor Character Death, Song - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Shusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said I Would Be Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



> Until canon contradicts.

Mommy, Mother, Mummy,  
You said I would be queen  
Played records by the swimming pool  
When everything was still green

I don't  
remember your face, Mom,  
and hey, no harm done, I remember your hands  
(Your pretty, pretty hands)

Mommy, Mother, Mummy!  
You said I should drink this  
It bubbled like the sky and mist  
Your fingers were kind of stiff

The dark  
was never too bad after that, Mom,  
you taught me to fly on, though you stayed by your grave  
(Your pretty, pretty grave)

Mommy, Mother, Mummy,  
You said dad would find me  
Why didn't you come find me!  
When he burned all the candles down

You didn't  
remember my face, Mom,  
we sang all kinds of songs till you were only a voice  
(Your pretty, pretty voice)

Mommy, Mother, Mummy,  
You said I could follow that guy around  
Though his mind lost to his crown  
But I   wasn't hungry     anymore

You said  
I was gonna be queen, Mom,  
and you were right, 'cause I'm the last one  
(Your pretty, pretty one)

 

Yeah, I'm the last one. Your pretty, pretty one. Mom. 


End file.
